Remote/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Remote and the other characters. Remote is often peaceful and well-meaning towards and supports death prevention. She rarely has any rude moments, but when they come up, it's usually because of how competitive she is. Black Hole Remote and Black Hole noticeably start to interact more in the later episodes, which is when they started becoming closer friends. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when Black Hole says he can pull like there's no tomorrow, Remote says "That's where your wrong, there is a tomorrow." In "Today's Very Special Episode", Remote says that black holes aren't known for their sense of hearing. In "Enter the Exit", when Black Hole tells her that their team objective isn't winning, she gives him a confused look. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Remote happily watches as Black Hole saves Bomby's life. She later asks him why Pie isn't trying to pass Flower and angrily points out that they might lose. She is happy with him again after they are safe. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", they can be seen together with Remote smiling at him. In "The Four is Lava", Remote, along with Pen and Bottle, repeatedly chant for Black Hole to swing them back to Four's mouth every time they get pushed off. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-27_at_3.04.15_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-27_at_3.06.44_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_3.10.29_AM.png Blocky In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Blocky is holding Remote over a long fall. He only drops Remote by accident after getting hit by a ball that Leafy threw. In "Enter the Exit", Remote is surprised when she finds out that she sent a bomb to Blocky's team. Staus: Enemies Bottle They can be seen together in "Today's Very Special Episode" when Tree is talking to Pen. In "Fortunate Ben", Remote and Bottle walk to the Cake at Stake area together. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", she is shocked over Bottle's death. In "The Four is Lava", Remote, Pen, and Bottle play around with Four's mouth by repeatedly sticking their arms out of it. Status: Friends Fanny In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Remote tells Fanny that Loser doesn't deserve the criticism he's getting over his lie. Four In "Today's Very Special Episode", Remote helps to block the forks from hitting Four from fear of being zapped to death. Gelatin In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Remote may have been upset with Gelatin for killing her teammates. Status: Possible enemies Ice Cube Remote is the only Death P.A.C.T. contestant who reacted to Ice Cube being shot up into the sky by a pillar in "Fortunate Ben". Liy In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Remote tells Liy that they haven't prevented any deaths. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Remote is curious as to why forks are orbiting around her. In "Fortunate Ben", Remote tells everyone how many lives the team has saved and then says how many were saved by Liy. Status: Friends Loser Remote is a fan of Loser as she states in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", that he doesn't deserve the criticism that he's been getting for his lie. Status: Fan Pen In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Pen is the last to be picked on a team, Remote pulls him over to her team and says "Yay". In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", the two, plus Pillow work together to get the Liar Ball in a goal. In "The Four is Lava", Remote, Bottle, and Pen play around with Four's mouth by repeatedly sticking their arms out of it. Status: Friends Pie In "Enter the Exit", Pie finds out that Remote tried to send A Better Name Than That a bomb and tells her that it's not preventing death, which is their team's objective. Remote replies with how they were going to lose. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Remote asks Black Hole why Pie making no effort to pass Flower and angrily states that they will lose if Pie is only doing so to prevent her own death. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", the two appear to be on better terms as they are both equally surprised at Bottle being killed, showing Remote now cares about preventing death. Status: Friends Pillow In "Today's Very Special Episode", Remote and the others leave Pillow to block the forks when she insists that they should go get Black Hole. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", the two, plus Pen work together to get the Liar Ball in a goal. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Black Hole reminds his team that Pillow is dead, Remote waves her arms in response, meaning she doesn’t care. She later shows that she does care by showing up with the rest of the team when they ask Four to recover Pillow. Status: Friends Pin In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pin asks Remote if she has seen her seeds, but Remote says that she doesn't have any seeds and shows her a fork. Robot Flower In "Enter the Exit", Remote is surprised when Robot Flower says that she was the one who sent them a bomb. Status: Enemies, on her side Taco In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Remote is angered when a Tree disguised Taco kills Bottle. Status: Enemies Tennis Ball In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Tennis Ball claims that they used to play tetherball together. Status: Friends Tree The two haven't interacted directly, but are assumed to be friends since they are on the same team. Status: Friends Yellow Face In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", while she shows a fork to Pin, Yellow Face picks it up and Remote complains. Teams A Better Name Than That In "Today's Very Special Episode", Remote smugly points out that if Golf Ball's drawing isn't as good as Pen's then they'd be up for elimination. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she sent them a bomb when they hacked her, though she didn't know it was them that she was sending the bomb to. She later pushes the Liar Ball in their goal, placing them up for elimination. In "Enter the Exit", she learns that ABNTT was the team hacking her and is very much surprised by hearing this. Status: Enemies (except Tennis Ball), on their side Other Batteries Not only are they what keep her alive but she refers to them as the best thing in the universe in "Fortunate Ben". Category:Relationships